User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Mbweha And Reirei Reactions And Speech Easy To Hear Or Imagine
Mbweha- Nala your majesty I appreciate you letting my pack live here in the Pride Lands, would it be okay if I go to Outlands and try to save my sister Reirei. Nala- That's would be fine indeed Mbweha I know how it feels to miss or lose a sibling. Mbweha- Thanks Nala Nala-You're Welcome. Mbweha- This trip to save my sister Reirei may take a while but I'll return as soon as I can. I appreciate it f you had our cousins Bhati protecting the pups while I'm gone. Mbweha sitting near Broken Rock making a plan- Okay what routes would be safe to scout and see Scar's minions, how shall I keep those mean hyenas off of my sister, shall I use a different route while we escape the hideout of Scar's army, who would be useful during this hard trip. That would work ask the drongo, an elephant, and a cat cousin of Nala to distract Janja with noise and movement while Reirei and I run away fromt that hot floored volcanoe. We can cooperate altogether if we have to tell Janja's clan to back off Mbweha seeing Janja while busy chasing Pride Landers- Hey Janja I saw you were doing for Scar out there now give me back my sister. Give me back my sister or you'll be challenged. For safety and survival my sister has the right to betray you Janja, if you don't give me back my sister Reirei this instant the challenge will be harder than you're expecting. Janja- hahaha haha Why should we let her see you at all, you don't have the strength to escape us, we hyena could easily beat you, plus this isn't your place it's the hideout of Scar, and after losing one of our leaders what could we do,your sister will never want to join you. Mbwha- Grrrrrrr we're more than we seem to you, we're built enough for speed to escape you and your clan, we're as shrewd as my sister has told you. We're even more resourceful than you. Plus both my sister and me we're both a better leader than you. With knowing when to take the unexpected route we'll get passed you!!! Reirei- Hey what's going on out there Mbweha-Hi Reirei I've come to rescue you but Janja been doing his big argument about you. Reirei-Well he's so mean to me Mbweha I'd rather come out and follow you, I've missed you, it's been so long I thought I lost you. Mbweha- I've Missed you too. But I've been living in the Pride Land. Reirei-That Sounds nice, let me come with you, I been wishing to live in the Pride Lands too. Mbweha- Okay sister then after we enter the Pride Lands let me help you, I know how seriously Simba has been against you even though you were just busy feeding your own pups. That way you'll have support while you start adapting to the Pride Lands and I already have a few Pride Land friends including Bhati and Nala. Reirei-Okay one two three off we go. Janja- hahaha If my clan tricked you once we can trick you again Reirei-Grrrrr your clan didn't trick me mean fellow I just didn't want Scar to kill my pack, and now I'm back with my sister. So I'm even safer than I was before. Now Leave. Janja- hahahaha We'll never leave, with Scar as our leader you'll be forced to stay with me. Mbweha-Oh you'll leave, Awooooooooo, now here comes the real challenge against you. Come on drongos, elephants, and cats he's a mean hynea and thinks we're weak and lack sense now let's show him. One two three after him. Okay sister now while they distract him be carefully quiet and follow me. Reirei whispering- I will and thanks for coming to save me. Would you mind helping me get the rest of my pack before we leave this place though. Mbweha- Sure sister. Reirei-Thank You. Follow me to the volcanoe. Mbweha- Okay we've got your whole pack now so now we're going into the Pride Lands which is where I live. There's no place like home. One two three off to the Pride Lands. Category:Blog posts